Tod der Langeweile
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es kann jeden treffen und irgendwann ist eben immer mal einer allein an Silvester, ob das aber so bleibt, liegt ganz allein bei der betreffenden Person.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören nicht mir, sondern jemand anderes und Geld gibt es auch keines!_

Category: General

Rating: K+

Season: II

Autor: YuryJulian

**Tod der Langeweile**

Gelangweilt tigerte der Teenager durch die mütterliche Wohnung. Mit Händen und Füßen hatte er sich gegen die Silvestergala wehren können, auf die sie ihn mitschleifen wollte. Gegen klassische Musik, die dort von einem ausgezeichneten Orchester zum besten gegeben wurde, hatte er nichts, es war nur das Ganze drum herum. Wer wollte denn von einem guten Kollegen zum nächsten gezerrt werden und musste sich anschließend immer wieder den selben Fragen stellen. Das war absolut nichts für ihn. Lieber blieb er allein zu Hause ohne Beschäftigung und versuchte den letzten Abend im alten Jahr irgendwie rum zu bringen ohne in endlosen Depressionen zu landen.

Von draußen drangen die Geräusche von explodierenden Feuerwerkskörpern in die abgedunkelte Wohnung. Da an Silverster sowieso immer nur dasselbe lief, hatte er den Fernseher kurzerhand ausgeschaltet. Ihm war nicht nach Freude und Feier, wenn er hier allein saß. Eine Weile hatte er sogar versucht gehabt an einem Puzzle weiter zu machen, doch genau heute musste er an einer dummen dunklen Stelle landen und kam einfach nicht weiter. Seufzend sank er in die Couch mit einem Comic in der Hand. Blöderweise kannte er in der Stadt nicht einmal jemanden und wenn doch, so hatte er ihn nicht erreichen können. Bestimmt waren sie alle auf tollen Parties und amüsierten sich prächtig, da hörte er wie ein Schlüssel im Schloß herum gedreht wurde. Kam seine Mutter etwa früher nach Hause?

Blitzschnell war er aufgesprungen und hechtete in den Flur. „Mum, was ist passiert, gab es etwas auf... oh, du bist ja gar nicht Mum." Auf einmal grinste Julian verschmitzt. Die Verwechslung musste ja passieren.

„Ne, bin ich nicht." sagte Lucas, als er die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er sah sich nach rechts und links um, nachdem er den Lichtschalter betätigte. „Ich wusste doch, die beste Party steigt hier. Warum bist du allein?"

Julian hielt sein Handy hoch. „Keiner antwortet."

Das Computergenie nickte verstehend. „Zu spät auf die Idee gekommen nachzufragen?"

„Japp. Hatten alle schon etwas vor, bevor sie von meiner Ankunft wussten."

Lucas hängte seine dicke Jacke an die Garderobe, den Schal darüber, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. „Der Baum ist auch aus? Wieso?" Kurzerhand begann er im ganzen Raum die kleineren Beleuchtungen einzuschalten um es in ein gemütlicheres Licht zu tauchen. „Wie war Weihnachten?"

„Ganz okay. Mums neuer Freund nervt, aber der ist glaube ich heute erstmal bestens bedient. Willst du Bowle?" Julian war schon halb in der Küche, als er fragte.

„Äh... na gut, wenn du schon weg bist." nuschelte Lucas leise, denn sein Bruder hatte wirklich nicht mehr auf eine Antwort gewartet. Er setzte sich auf die Couch. Auf dem Tisch war ein kleineres Puzzle angefangen. Während er wartete begann er einige Teile hinzuzufügen.

„Das ist doch echt nicht wahr! Ich saß da vorhin dran und kam nicht weiter und kaum bist du da geht das ruckzuck!" Julian war zurück mit zwei Gläsern voll mit Bowle. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, das nicht alles auszutrinken, am Ende liegen wir unter dem Tisch und Mum denkt sich wieder ihren Teil."

„Du meinst, du liegst unter dem Tisch, während Mum versucht dir irgendwie eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die sich gewaschen hat." sagte Lucas. Als sie beide dreizehn gewesen waren, kam es nämlich zu genau dieser Situation. Wie es Teenager nun einmal an sich hatten, konnten diese ihre ersten Parties nicht genug genießen und sahen einfach zu tief ins Glas. Weniger gut war es, dass es eine geschäftliche Party ihrer Mutter gewesen war, die es ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung fand, wie ihre Söhne sich betranken und der eine am Ende sich ungeniert ihren Kollegen gegenüber gab.

„Lieber nicht. Einmal reicht. Hat Dad über Weihnachten wieder gearbeitet?" Julian stellte Lucas sein Glas Bowle hin und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Ich war bei Onkel Marten und wurde dort mit Gänsebraten vollgestopft." Nicht zu vergessen seine Tante, die immer wieder betonen musste, was für ein armer Junge er doch sei und ständig auf seinen Vater schimpfte. Einen kleinen Familienstreit zwischen seinem Cousin und seinen Eltern, da dieser meinte Weihnachten nicht zu Hause verbringen zu müssen und einem überfressenen Hund, der seinen Mageninhalt unter den Baum als weiters Geschenk verfrachtete.

Julian lächelte. „Wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen. Das ist wenigstens ein bisschen Familie, die man dort hat." Er fing einen kurzen Blick von seinem Bruder auf. Beide wären sie sehr viel einsamer, hätten sie nicht den anderen.

„Es ging. Geschenke gab es deswegen noch lange nicht mehr, als sonst. Oma und Opa waren auch da, allerdings hat mich der alte Pop immer wieder mit dir verwechselt. Ich weiß nicht wie er da nur jedesmal drauf kam, aber wollte er was von mir, rief er Julian." Lucas schüttelte den Kopf, als er das letzte Teil des Puzzles einsetzte.

„Darauf trinken wir einen und dann zeig ich dir meine eher langeweiligen Geschenke." Julian hob das Glas und prostete Lucas zu, der es ihm gleich tat.

„Kommt kein „Dinner for one"? Ich habe das schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." fiel Lucas ein, als er sein Glas zurück stellte.

„Hm...", auf der Lippe kauend dachte Julian nach. Er beugte sich hinter Lucas zu der Stelle, an welcher sie ihr Programmmagazin aufbewahrten. „Ich meine da was gelesen zu haben. Ah, hier in fünf Minuten."

Lucas ging zum Fernseher. „Welcher Sender?" Sobald ihm sein Bruder diesen sagte, schaltete er das Programm bis zu dem entsprechenden Sender durch und kehrte auf die Couch zurück. Lachend sahen sie den Klassiker über den neunzigsten Geburtstag einer alten Lady, der einfach an Silvester dazu gehörte. Anschließend begaben sie sich in das Zimmer von Julian, der ihm kurz ein paar besonders nützliche Weihnachtsgeschenke zeigte, die er von den Eltern ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte und den Scheck von Cynthia Wolenczak.

„Ich hab genau so einen bekommen, sowie eine Karte und etwas süßes. Ist doch besser, wenn ich mir das kaufe, was ich möchte." seufzte Lucas.

„Genau, kein bisschen Liebe den Kindern entgegen bringen." Julian packte die Sachen auf seinen Tisch zurück. „Aber ganz so schlimm ist es mit ihr ja nicht. Sie hat an uns gedacht und wenn der dumme Typ nicht wäre, würde es sicherlich besser sein. Im Moment hat sie nur Augen für ihn, aber sie meinte, sie wolle uns noch etwas besorgen, da sie sich selbst für diese Geschenke schämt. Ich glaube aber, sie hat nur das schlechte Gewissen gepackt, als sie die unseres bekommen hat."

„Hast du besorgt, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Lucas hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und spielte mit dem kleinen Hamster seines Bruders, den er aus dem Käfig holte.

„Natürlich. Die Idee war super!" sagte Julian, der sich an die Tischkante lehnte. Beide versanken sie in Schweigen.

„Dad musste nach Shanghai fliegen, weshalb ich mir dachte, es sei vielleicht keine schlechte Idee her zu kommen um hier Silvester zu feiern." unterbrach Lucas die Stille.

„Sehr gute Idee, nun können wir uns zusammen langweilen." lachte Julian.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Er tat den Hamster vorsichtig in den Käfig zurück. „Was nun? Es ist nur noch eine Stunde bis Mitternacht."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Mir ist das da draußen ehrlich zu kalt um mich auf eine öffentliche Silvesterfeier zu schleppen. Am Rathaus wird was gemacht, soweit ich weiß, nur", er seufzte schwer. „Ehrlich möchte ich das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Auch gut, ich habe meinen Computer mit, wir könnten etwas „You don't know Jack" spielen. Der Moderator müsste heute wieder Sprüche drauf haben, die normal keiner zu einem sagen darf." schlug Lucas vor. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Computerspiel, das wie eine Quzishow aufgebaut war und dessen Moderator Jack seinen Spaß darin fand die Spieler manches mal mit gemeinen Beleidigungen zu ärgern, was allerdings zur Erheiterung diente, als jemanden zu beleidigen.

„Aber nur eine Runde", stimmte Julian ein, der schnell gelangweilt von Computerspielen war. In dieser Hinsicht waren sich die Zwillinge ganz und gar uneins.

Ihr Spiel dauerte eine ganze halbe Stunde, dann fuhr Lucas den Computer auch schon wieder herunter. Julian ging in die Küche um den kalt gestellten Sekt zu holen. Nun wo Lucas hier war, würde ihre Mutter sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn er ihn mit seinem Bruder öffnete. Auf das neue Jahr musste man doch schließlich anstoßen, da konnte sie unmöglich was dagegen haben.

„Du hast auf der seaQuest eine Menge Leute beeindruckt." Das blonde Computergenie war seinem Bruder hinterher gegangen.

„Ja? Ich fand sie auch ganz nett. Ihre Sorgen um meine wahre Existenz am Anfang waren ja auch berechtigt, aber ich bin da nicht nachtragend. Ich fand es witzig, wie man mir sagte, man hätte mich erst einmal ganz genau überprüft. Euer Captain ist völlig in Ordnung. Der könnte doch mal mit Mum ausgehen, als ständig dieser komische Kauz. Ach, den wirst du jetzt noch kennen lernen." Mit dem Korken in der Hand sah er genervt zu seinem Zwilling. „Viel Spaß dabei. Der Mann ist das reinste Nervenbündel. Bei mir dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis ich dem mal ein Kissen ins Gesicht knalle und das ist noch freundlich. Gestern haben wir uns nur angeschrien. Fand Mum nicht toll, doch damit muss sie einfach leben."

„Das sind Aussichten." lachte Lucas.

Auf einmal klirrte im Wohnzimmer die Glasscheibe. Ein lauter Knall folgte dem Krach. Überrascht trafen sich die Blicke der Brüder, ehe sie schnell hinüber rannten und den Weihnachtsbaum in Flammen vorfanden. Eine Rakete war durch das Fenster geflogen, hatte die Scheibe zerbrochen und war in ihrem Baum explodiert. „Verdammt!" rief Julian aus.

„Habt ihr einen Feuerlöscher?", fragte Lucas, der sich nach allen Seiten umsah.

„Nein! Wir müssen versuchen das so zu löschen." Julian lief ins Schlafzimmer, wo er eine Decke holte, doch die war zu klein und am Ende stand auch diese in Flammen.

Hustend hatte Lucas versucht mit einem Eimer Wasser dem Feuer beizukommen, doch es half nichts. Sie mussten aus der Wohnung flüchten und die Feuerwehr rufen. In Hausschuhen und in ihre Jacken gewickelt standen sie draußen vor dem Haus und warteten auf die Feuerwehr, die an einem solchen Tag allerhand zu tun hatte. „Meine kleine seaQuest." jammerte Julian vor sich hin. Eine MiniaturseaQuest war damals Bridgers Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag gewesen, als er diesen auf dem UEO Boot verbracht hatte.

„Du hast Sorgen." sagte Lucas augenrollend, dessen Ohren bereits jetzt von der Predigt ihrer Mutter klingelten auch wenn sie nichts für diesen Vorfall konnten. „Ich hoffe gerade auf ein Nichtübergreifen der Flammen vom Wohnzimmer auf die anderen Räume und du trauerst einem Spielzeug nach."

„Das ist tragisch!"

„Klar!" meinte Lucas sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. Weiter diskutieren konnten sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam die Feuerwehr. Pünktlich genau auf die Minute, denn die Glocken der nahen Kirche begannen das neue Jahr einzuläuten, welches bei den Wolenczaks wie in jedem Jahr turbulent zu werden scheint.

**ENDE**

_Anm: Kiddi meinte es sei interessant mehr über Julian zu lesen, also hat sie hier doch gleich was von mir bekommen. Kurz in einer halben Stunde runtergetippt. Ich wünsche allen seaQuest Fans ein gutes neues Jahr 2006 und kommt bitte ohne Wohnungsbrände in dieses! _


End file.
